


Kinship

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Otherkin, Otherkin Luna Lovegood, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna thought she understood well enough. otherkin!Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinship

The first time Luna saw a thestral, a sense of familiarity came over her. It was... a bit like looking into a mirror, really. Well, not the kind of mirror you see your body with, but maybe one that could show you your... soul? She wasn't entirely sure on that.

* * *

It was a bit funny, she thought, how people didn't seem to like either of them. The type of dislike wasn't overtly the same: the thestrals were "dangerous, scary, creepy"; she was generally considered harmless, but "odd, weird, loony" - but the source, for the most part, was the same, and that was misunderstanding.

* * *

Luna thought she understood well enough. She wouldn't presume, but there was kinship in forest shadows on warm days, offering food, conversing in soft whickers.

* * *

And sometimes, flying.


End file.
